This invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly pertains to a decorative form of container that is useful for supporting a flower laden pot, as for domestic or commercial exhibit.
Generally in the use of various types of horticultural utensils, some form of drainage dish or the like is utilized for supporting a flower pot, and as generally known, such flower pots include an aperture in its lower segment so that as their contained plants are watered, the runoff water is allowed to drain from the potted plant. Usually, for lack of a better instrument, the home owner will utilize one of the every day china for supporting the potted plant off of a window sill, shelf, or other surface, and the plant normally cannot be watered to any significant degree since such a supportive means does not have sufficient depth for collecting the drainage after a watering. Hence, repeated waterings, almost daily or bi-daily are required to sustain plant growth and prevent the onset of dying plants due to lack of moisture.
Usually with the prior art type of clay, ceramic, plastic, or other forms of flower pots, the supportive dish or other bowl is maintained to a low profile so that the appearance of the pot itself may be readily observed. But, as anyone knows, a red clay tile flower pot is not that pleasing esthetically, and therefore, this invention is designed to further enhance the beauty of the growing plant, by providing a general moisture collecting container in which the flower pot itself may be located, but in addition, furnish an outer covering to the flower pot that is complemental of the type of plant being grown and provide an enhancement of the flowering bloom anticipated.
In view of the foregoing, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a decorative container for supporting a potted plant and which generally augments and enhances the appearance of the entire setting, and in addition, adds the utilitarian feature of providing a means for collection of moisture draining from the watered plant.
Another object of this invention is to provide a decorative container for a plant that is formed incorporating a series of undulating folds that structurally reinforce the side walls of the container, and which integrally incorporates a flattened base furnishing total support for any potted plant located therein.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method for forming a decorative container from a sheet of thermoplastic material simply through exposure of the form held sheet to a temperature for a segment of time.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive manner for forming a decorative container for a potted plant or the like.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of its preferred embodiment in view of the drawing.